A will and a way
by Sharon10
Summary: What would have happened if Bo had been the one to be presumed dead in the train wreck? Find out how Nora's life suffers because of it...and what happens when she comes face to face with the man who let her think he was dead? is there any hope for love?
1. A will and a way part 1

Prologe  
  
  
  
This chapter is written from Nora's point of view, in first person. Remember that these are her thoughts as she is going through a difficult time... not necasarily fact.   
  
  
  
  
  
: this story takes off in 2000 when the train wreck occured.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I staggered into the bar all soaking wet and looking lost. Finally   
  
I sat down at the bar stool next to a guy who called himself big   
  
Joe. When my confused eyes met his, he asked in a rough voice " Is   
  
the lady Ok." "The lady's just peachy" I finally answered as the   
  
bartender made his way in my direction to take my order. " I'll have   
  
whatever he's having, and make it a double. "   
  
  
  
In my rush to pretentend that I was anywhere but here, I took out   
  
everything in my purse and dumped it on the conunter. My credit   
  
cards, photographs, drivers liscence and even a note I had recieved   
  
nearly 10 years ago, all went in the ash try where I proceeded to   
  
light the whole thing on fire until everything was ashes. Tonight I   
  
was going to releive myself of all the bad memories and just be   
  
someone else for a few hours.   
  
  
  
I stood up from the stool after downing my third glass of something   
  
I had never heard of before, and carefully removed my leather jacket   
  
to reveal a red sequined strapless top and leather pants. I was in   
  
no mood for games tonight; that was perfectly clear when I threw the   
  
jacket on the counter, downed another glass and proceeded to do a   
  
kind of strip tease I hadn't done in ages.   
  
I was so wrapped up in the music and the dance that I almost missed   
  
the door opening and Sam stepping in.   
  
  
  
Nora: GREAT! Just GREAT!   
  
  
  
Sam: So THIS is how you've been spending your nights huh?   
  
  
  
Nora: The last thing I need is a sermon from the worlds biggesst   
  
hippocrit. GO AWAY and leave me be. I'm in no mood for your high and   
  
mighty lectures. I do what I want, when I want, with whoever I dam   
  
well feel like it. kapeesh.  
  
  
  
Sam: Nora, you're the mother of my son and I'm worried about you.   
  
  
  
Nora: That dosn't make you my keeper... ( pause) I miss him Ok? I   
  
know that hurts you but it's the way it is. I just want to   
  
dissapear for a few hours and forget that it's MY fault he's dead.   
  
That I killed a man I loved with everything I had.   
  
  
  
Sam: and what about Matthew? can you pry yourself away from your   
  
greif and self pity for 5 seconds to think about your son? Or is a   
  
dead man still the most important thing to you?  
  
  
  
Nora( slappping him): Go to hell!!!!!!( pause) I love my son Sam.   
  
He's all I have. And I need him just as much as he needs me. DON'T   
  
threaten me with that. it's a mistake. ( pause) But i can't snap my   
  
fingers and make myself stop missing him. I'll always miss him. I'll   
  
always wish it was me instead of him. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME DAM   
  
IT!!! Why did he have to save my life again? Couldn't he have, just   
  
once, let me be the one to die? at least then I wouldn't have to   
  
deal with the mess my life has become.   
  
And with that I walked away.   
  
  
  
Mean while, in another country far from Llanview a man wakes up in a   
  
hospital clutching a picture of a redhead. He couldn't speak and   
  
could barely move but when questioned about the photo in his hands   
  
all he could manage to mutter is " Heart."   
  
  
  
Chapter 1- 5 years later  
  
Heroine-   
  
  
  
The train station was filled with the unmistakenable aroma of   
  
Cigerette smoke as she walked into the baggage claim. She had a   
  
smile that could either take you in or scare you to death; eyes that   
  
could either see right through you or tell you she was taking no   
  
prisoners; and a bush of flaming Red hair that told you she was all   
  
of four things: Feisty, Independent, Oppinionated, and Stubborn as   
  
hell.  
  
  
  
After dropping off her bags, she made her way to the seat by the   
  
window with a sexy walk. All eyes were on the woman who could easily   
  
become a godess. They only hoped she wasn't taken. which, of course,   
  
she was.   
  
  
  
Hero  
  
  
  
It had been five years since he had even seen the woman in the   
  
photograph. What would she be like now? Was she in love? Would she   
  
even come?   
  
  
  
A million different thoughts ran through his head enroute to the   
  
train station. Why she had chosen this particular transportation   
  
route after what had happened before he'll never know. But Nora   
  
Buchanan was a woman of many talents, and one of them was never   
  
failing to suprise you. He could guess there was probably a million   
  
different things he didn't know about her ( like the fact that she   
  
had taken up smoking 5 years ago. )   
  
One thing was for sure howerever, he HAD to see her.  
  
  
  
Heroine  
  
  
  
As the train took off , she found herself staring at the telegram   
  
once again.  
  
  
  
I need to see you  
  
Come back to Llanview  
  
Bo  
  
  
  
She tried to control the tears that were now pouring down her face,   
  
but it was a loosing battle. How was it even possible to hope for   
  
something that she had given up on seconds after it happened 5 years   
  
ago? When the train exploded with her True love aboard she had given   
  
up on everything and anything of importance. She had even lost   
  
custody of her son. God how she missed her Matty. She could only   
  
imagine how he had grown up without her... and it didn't seem fair.   
  
Still, she had to admit, the thought of seeing the man she was   
  
forced to give up on again, was enough to give her butterflies yet   
  
again. She needed to know the truth.  
  
  
  
She couldn't even imagine what Llanview, penselvania looked like   
  
now, for she imagined that change could be brutal. The last time she   
  
had seen any of her friends was days after the crash that took her   
  
Ex's life. And though she missed them terribly, she convinced   
  
herself that it was the only way to survive loosing both Bo AND her   
  
son. Now she was not only going back, she was stepping back into her   
  
past, a town full of memories and an uncertain future.   
  
  
  
Hero  
  
  
  
As the limo started down the road, he found himself thinking about   
  
the telegram he sent her.  
  
  
  
I need to see you.  
  
Come Back to Llanview  
  
Bo  
  
  
  
Was it really fair for him to ask her to drop everything to come   
  
back to a town that only held bad memories for her? Wasn't it, in a   
  
sense, selfish of him, when he could have just easily went down to   
  
paris to see HER?  
  
  
  
But that was the point wasn't it? SHE was married. She had a life   
  
down there; a life he was about to ask her to give up. He didn't   
  
want to see that life; be a part of it; because if he did he would   
  
never have the courage to admit what he was about to admit. That he   
  
loved her and he wanted her back. 


	2. A will and a way part 2

Well hello there,   
  
when did you get back in town  
  
Pull up a chair,   
  
tell me why you look so down  
  
I'll order us some coffee   
  
We can talk about old times  
  
When the world still turned our way   
  
And you were mine  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The minute she stepped off the train, she wondered if she had made a   
  
mistake. It had been five years since she had seen anyone from her   
  
past, and she was scared to death. She was anxious about a lot of   
  
things she couldn't even begin to put into words, but mostly she was   
  
terrified of seeing him.   
  
She wondered how she would be able to handle the man she had long   
  
thought was dead; and whether she would remember what she had at   
  
home with her husband.  
  
  
  
  
  
She had never quite been able to resist his charms, and in a way   
  
that was how she got her heart broken in the first place.   
  
She promised herself to be strong, and reminded herself to remember   
  
why they were apart in the first place, but none of it seemed to   
  
matter when she saw him walk into the baggage claim. Her knees began   
  
to buckle as she got a glimpse of that killer Bo Buchanan smile.   
  
From that moment on, she knew she was his fool. And there wasn't a   
  
dam thing she could do about it  
  
  
  
Nora: Oh My God, It is you…  
  
  
  
Bo: Hi Red. Long time no see.  
  
  
  
  
  
And with that she dropped her bags and ran into his arms. He began   
  
to twirl her around in the air as she wrapped her arms around him as   
  
tight as they would go. It broke his heart when she started to cry   
  
like a baby. It was then that their lips touched in a gentle but   
  
passionate kiss. When they pulled away and looked into each other's   
  
eyes, she kissed him again… and then slapped him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Those years with you   
  
Were the best I ever had  
  
Just seeing you   
  
Brought those precious memories back  
  
We had some good times  
  
And we had some bad  
  
But the worst times with you  
  
Were still the best I ever had  
  
  
  
  
  
Bo: I guess I deserved that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nora:(Crying): How could you do this to me Bo? I grieved for you; I   
  
almost destroyed myself in the process. How could you let me think   
  
you were dead? I thought you were different. I really thought I was   
  
right about someone. How could I have been so wrong?  
  
  
  
Bo: You weren't wrong Red…   
  
  
  
Nora: What would you call it? You misled me and everyone else. You   
  
never died in that accident. You were alive and well.   
  
  
  
Bo: Well if you would shut up for five minutes I could tell you what   
  
really happened…  
  
  
  
Nora: Why should I give you the time of day after what you did?   
  
(Pause) I don't give a dam why you did it. I only know you did. I   
  
never want to see you again.   
  
  
  
She started to walk away when Bo grabbed her ankles and lifted her   
  
over his shoulder. She was screaming as he picked up her luggage and   
  
walked out of the airport without another word. Once they were in   
  
the limo headed for parts unknown, she decided it was time to break   
  
the ice.  
  
  
  
Nora: So now you're adding kidnapping to your resume? Great Bo, just   
  
great!   
  
  
  
Bo: I hardly think you'll be complaining once we get where we're   
  
going. I didn't ask you to leave Paris just to have you walk away.   
  
We're going to have this out Red. One way or another, we're going to   
  
have this out.   
  
  
  
Nora: what makes you think I came for you? Are you that arrogant?   
  
  
  
Bo: I'd like to see you deny it? Come on Nora, look me in the eyes   
  
and tell me you didn't feel a thing when we kissed? You can't do it   
  
can you?  
  
  
  
  
  
Guess we should say goodbye  
  
It's time to go  
  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
  
  
  
  
Nora: This isn't fair Bo. I'm married. I have a life in Paris. A   
  
life that doesn't include you.   
  
  
  
Bo: That doesn't answer my question? (Pause) You still like to dodge   
  
the personal stuff don't you? Well not this time. This time, it's   
  
all or nothing.   
  
  
  
Nora: What is that supposed to mean?   
  
  
  
Bo: It means we're taking a gamble here Red. I'm offering you   
  
everything you've ever wanted on a silver platter- you can either   
  
choose to bet in favor of it, or against it. But the one thing you   
  
will do is play the game.   
  
  
  
Nora: well I always win them anyways… What's it going to be this   
  
time?  
  
  
  
Bo (pausing): This is your life Nora Hanen Gannon Buchanan.   
  
  
  
  
  
Those years with you  
  
Were the best I ever had  
  
Just seeing you  
  
Brought those precious memories back  
  
We had some good times  
  
And we had some bad  
  
But the worst times with you  
  
Were still the best I ever had  
  
  
  
  
  
Nora looked up at Bo in shock.  
  
  
  
Nora: My life? You can't be serious? I already know everything there   
  
is to know about my life. I lived, and breathed it since the day I   
  
was born.   
  
  
  
Bo: But you haven't seen it from the perspective of someone who   
  
adores you. I want you to see what I see. I want you to be able to   
  
open that can of worms and be convinced that I love you in spite of   
  
it. We're going to talk Nora. Or rather we're going to play. And by   
  
the time this game is done, you're going to be convinced that this   
  
crazy fool is completely head over heels in love with the woman in   
  
front of him.   
  
  
  
  
  
Nora (tears in her eyes): what? Would you mind repeating that? I   
  
don't think I heard correctly. What did you say?  
  
  
  
Bo: Your hearing is just fine Red. (Pause) But I 'd be happy to   
  
repeat it. I just said I'm in love with you…   
  
  
  
Nora: GO TO HELL…  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, the worst times with you  
  
Were still the best I ever had 


	3. A will and a way part 3

A will and a way- Part 3  
  
Bo: Go to hell? Well that might be difficult to do since I've already gone and been kicked out.  
  
Nora: Stop being funny Bo. This is Serious!  
  
Bo: Fine! You want to have a crack at me? you go right ahead!  
  
Nora: You say you LOVE me!? I doubt you even know what the word means. ( pause)  
  
You have got me so twisted around that I have no clue if I'm coming or going. And I HATE it ok? I hate not knowing when you're going to show up in my life. (pause) I'm tired of being just here when you want me. It's all or nothing. I guess you chose nothing.   
  
Bo: I wasn't aware that I had a choice Red. ( pause) Look, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Don't I get a second chance? Don't you think I deserve AT LEAST that much?  
  
Nora: LIKE I DID!?( pause) You don't deserve squat Bo! I bent over backwards for 2 years... 2 years ok? For 2 years I begged, pleaded and asked you to tell me what you wanted me to do to make things right between us again. And WHAT did you do? You threw me away like garbage. You washed your hands of me. You cut me off from your life... and your heart.   
  
Bo: No red. Never from my heart. I never could get you to leave that part of me alone. You see, I gave everything else to others... but you, you always had my heart. no matter how much I tried to deny it, I couldn't help myself from loving you.   
  
Nora: Bo, it had been 2 years before you dissapeared. I never once heard you pick up the phone and call me in the middle of the night. I never saw you reach out to me when I needed you. I never even SAW you unless it couldn't be avoided. And when I did, you were so cold and so distant with me... and hanging all over whatever blond chick you decided to pick up this time. it killed me Bo. It absolutely killed me. especially since it was my fault.   
  
Bo: What are you talking about Red? How could it be YOUR fault?  
  
Nora( tears forming in her eyes): How could it not be Bo? I didn't trust you enough. I didn't love you enough. If I had, then I never would have broken my vows to you.  
  
Bo: you know Nora, we really can't know that for sure. I think we just loved each other too much. That was the one thing I never doubted Red. I always knew you loved me.  
  
Nora: I did Bo. ( she takes his face in her hands) I loved you so much it hurt. But I want you to know right now that I am truly sorry. I really meant to keep those promises to you. They meant more to me than almost any other promise I ever made in my life; second only to those vows I made to my kids. I wake up every morning and I wonder how I could be such a fool. I never do get an answer. ( pause) But you know what? When I finally realized that you wanted everyone BUT me, I got it loud and clear. I realized you just weren't worth the heartache.   
  
Bo: ARE YOU DONE YET?!   
  
Nora: NO I"M NOT DONE YET! ( pause)   
  
I did what you asked me to do Bo. I left you alone. I signed those dam divorce papers because I couldn't stand to see you look at me like that. I would have kept fighting if you had given me even ONE shred of hope, but you didn't. You were never going to forgive me.  
  
( pause) I hated what I had done to you Bo; to us. That's why I tried so hard to make things right in your eyes. But you know what I finally realized? Nothings ever good enough.   
  
No matter what I do, you always want more. ( pause) I told you the truth about Lindsay and you treat me like garbage because I had the misfortune of having bad timing. You broke me that night Bo. I didn't care what anyone else thought, but I thought you were different. I was in that bar because of YOU; because I couldn't believe I had beenso wrong about the one person I thought I could trust. ( pause) Bad timing Bo? That's all it was. Timing! WHO THE HELL CARES WHEN I TELL YOU AS LONG AS I DO TELL YOU!!! Isn't that what you always told me? THE TRUTH NORA; I ALWAYS WANT THE TRUTH!!! GOD you're such a hipocrit. You haven't always been mr. honesty yourself! Does Georgie ring a bell? and then.. then there was...  
  
she starts to cry and turns to face him a little unsteady.  
  
Nora: Nothing hurt me more than when you made me believe you were dead. Did you know that I blamed myself Bo? Would you even care?  
  
Bo( a little choked up): Why would you do that red? this was NOT your fault.  
  
Nora: But it should have been me Bo. Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep wishing against all hope that God would just take me instead. I would have given everything I owned for the chance to see you one more time. I would have bargained with the devil himself if I could have just one dance with you. That's all I wanted Bo. I wanted to hold you one more time. (pause) I watched you go up in flames. I tried to move but I couldn't. I wanted to scream for you; I wanted to run and save you; I wanted th throw myself in front of the flames; anything to have you back. But I couldn't do anything but cry as I watched you dissapear from my life. They told me I may never walk again, but that wasn't half as bad as losing you. It was then that I gave up on myself. I didn't want to live. I just wanted you.   
  
Bo: I don't understand Nora. I didn't think you'd care.  
  
Nora: Care? God, Bo, you're such an idiot sometimes. I was in love with you.   
  
Bo( still in shock): WAS? Is that in the past tense now red? Are you saying it's too late?  
  
Nora: It dosn't much matter Bo. I'm married. I have a life of my own now. ( pause)  
  
I ruined my life after you left. Mainly because I couldn't deal with the greif and the guilt was suffocating me. But I also Thought I didn't deserve anything else. It wasn't until I left llanview that I realized I was wrong.  
  
Bo: So why'd you come back huh? I mean if it wasn't for me, why'd you come back?   
  
Nora( tears in her eyes): For two reasons. I came back to Llanview because I needed to see you... to see for myself that you were ok. But mainly I came back for Matthew.   
  
To Be Continued 


	4. A will and a way part 4

A will and a way- Part 4  
  
Bo looked up at Nora's tear stained face, and he couldn't believe what she was telling him. How could things have gotten so far out of control?  
  
Bo: What do you mean you came back for Matthew? Isn't he with you?  
  
Nora: I wish to God he was. I lost custody Bo. I lost my little Boy.   
  
There was a breif moment of silence between them and this time when he wanted to hold her she couldn't push him away. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she pulled away and looked into his eyes. Everything she ever loved was reflected in his eyes.   
  
Bo: I'm so sorry I wasn't here Red.   
  
Nora: None of it would have happened if you were... ( pause) I'm sorry Bo. I don't mean to blame you. I'm just speaking facts here. I was a wreck after you had gone. Sam took advantage of that.  
  
Bo: You want to talk about it?  
  
Nora: I couldn't deal. I blamed myself. I cried all day and all night. I locked myself in my room for hours. When I finally cried all the tears I could muster, I started drinking again. I was gone for all hours of the day. I had no idea how to stop. ( He takes her face in his hands and begins to wipe the tears from her eyes).  
  
Bo: I'm sorry Red. I know I've been saying that alot but I just don't know what else to say. I would totally understand if you wanted to run screaming into the night after everything that's happened.  
  
Nora: You're not giving up NOW are you?   
  
Bo: I'll never give up on us Red... I'm just saying I would understand.   
  
Nora: You know, a part of me understands why he did it. I was never home for my baby. I couldn't even take care of myself, much less my child. But I never stopped loving him Bo. I was really trying to find a way to be ok so I could be there for him 100%. It's not like I was hurting him Bo; I always made sure he was taken care of. Sam took advantage of my greif. I'll never forgive him for letting his jealousy of YOU destroy MY son. You see that's why I came back. Turns out that Sam isn't the good, decent person we always thought he was.  
  
Bo: Nora, he stopped being decent when he took you away from me. ( pause) Sorry, that was uncalled for.   
  
Nora: No Bo, it wasn't. You're right. I'm the one who broke my wedding vows, but HE'S the one who LET me. I should be the one apoligizing. How can you even stand to look at me after that?  
  
Bo: Because Red... Because I love you. I tried to run away from you for so long; no more.   
  
So what's this news you have about Sam? You ARE going to tell me right?   
  
Nora( pause): He's the one who's infertile. He's known it for years.   
  
Bo( angry): He's... He's... wait a minute that means...  
  
Nora: That's right. It means that Matthew is YOUR son, not his.   
  
Bo: Oh my God... God Red, we've wasted so much time. Now neither one of his parents knows much about him. What are we going to do now?  
  
Nora: I was hoping you could help me get our son back.   
  
Bo: Of course I will. What do you need me to do?  
  
Nora: Well... Since I'm the one who lost custody, you're the one who has to appeal to a judge. Maybe you can even get them to reevalute my case. Please Comish... You've got to help me. I've spent the first seven years without my baby. I don't want to miss anymore.   
  
Bo: Do you mind telling me HOW you stayed away for that long?  
  
Nora: At first I didn't. I was always right around the corner. I watched him with his babysitters, I sent him letters and gifts whenever I could, I even got to see him once or twice when he was at Viki's, but eventually Sam found out. I was thrown in jail for 6 months. I had to give up my crazy schemes to see my son. That's when I took up smoking...  
  
Bo( shocked): You? Smoking?  
  
Nora: Suprise... ( pause) I never gave up on him Bo; even when I left town I was always trying to find a way to get him back. I finally have the amunition I need. Can I count on you to help me?  
  
Bo: Always. You can always count on me.   
  
Nora: Thank you.  
  
Bo: don't mention it.   
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Bo had the limo pull into the courthouse. She was sitting on the hood with a cigerette in her mouth when Bo came out a half hour later. He leaned over and took the lighter from her hand.  
  
Bo: You oughta knock it off Red. That stuff is bad for you.  
  
Nora: Come on Bo. Give me back my lighter.  
  
Bo: Come and get it.   
  
Nora: You asked for it.  
  
She chased him around the parking lot until they wound up kissing passionately behind the trees.   
  
Nora: You think I'm afraid don't you?  
  
Bo: You afraid? Never..  
  
Nora: Don't you forget it comish...  
  
Bo: Never.   
  
They begin to kiss more passionatly this time, unaware of the camera man shooting the photos of their forbidden kisses.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. A will and a way part 5

A will and a way- Part 5  
  
Neither one of them could be sure how long the kiss had gone on, nor could they be sure how long the passion had swept them away. One minute they were on the verge of making love, and the next they were about as far away as two people could be. She sat up in the limo and stared at him, tears filling her eyes. He looked at her, struggling to understand her resistance, and tears filled his eyes as well. Why was it so hard for them to be together, they both wondered silently?   
  
Nora (crying): I… I can't do this.   
  
Bo: What's wrong Red? I thought we were finally connecting here.  
  
Nora: Look at me Bo. Look at me. (She forces him to look at her until he notices the ring on her finger.) I'm married Bo. I really don't want to be the kind of girl who cheats on every guy she ever marries. I don't want that kind of reputation. Can you understand that?   
  
Bo: Of course I can. (Pause) Nora, I understand that better than anybody. I saw what it did to you after we split up. Believe it or not, I don't want to see you go through that kind of pain again.   
  
Nora: I know you don't Bo. You're a good guy. Believe me I know what I'll be missing. (She gives him a gentle kiss on the lips as her tears fall like rain.) But I can't do this to him. He was there when you weren't. He picked me up off the ground when I couldn't do it myself. And I mean literally. This isn't fair Bo… nothing about this is fair.  
  
Bo: Since when has anything about us been fair? Was it fair when Rachel went to prison? Was it fair when Drew died? Was it fair when we thought we couldn't have children? Was it fair when we lost each other? Was it fair when you thought I had died? Was it fair when you lost Matthew? No Red… none of THAT has been fair. But I will not stand here and tell you that I think we will be better off apart because I've tried that… and you know what, we're not?   
  
Nora: I never said we were. God Bo… (Hysterical) I love you. I love you so much…  
  
Bo: That it hurts. I know. I feel exactly the same way. I don't think I could ever love anyone else Red. You are my heart.  
  
He takes her in his arms and holds her.   
  
Nora: What do you want me to do Bo? (Pause) You want me to leave him don't you? You want me to make myself vulnerable again? I'm not sure I can do that.   
  
Bo: Fine. I'm not going to push you. But will you at least think about it? Will you think about the kind of life we could have Red? I would give you everything you've sworn you've always wanted. What does… wait a minute, you've never told me what your husband's name is?   
  
Nora: I don't want to hurt you Bo. When you died I was an absolute wreck. So was he?   
  
Bo: What do you mean? Do I know this person?  
  
Nora (becoming physically ill now): It's your brother Clint….  
  
She rushes out of the limo and tries to run away, not wanting to see the look in his eyes. He catches up to her and grabs her by the arms. She starts crying.  
  
Nora: I'm sorry Bo. I'm so sorry.   
  
Bo: Does he love you Nora? Does my brother love you?  
  
Nora: Not the way you think. I mean, we haven't even consummated this marriage. We couldn't. We were both thinking of you. It would have been too much of a betrayal.   
  
Bo: Ok, so why did you marry him?  
  
Nora: Because he asked. Because he wanted to help me try to get my son back. Because he was there… and you and Viki weren't. Bo, he's still in love with Viki, just like I was still in love with YOU. This was a mutual agreement for both of us. Believe it or not, he really helped me. I hope to God I helped him.   
  
Bo: I bet you did. (Pause) But if you know he doesn't love you, why are you so determined to stay with him?   
  
Nora: Because I promised him I would. Because I promised him that I'd never hurt him the way Viki had… The way I had hurt YOU. Do you really want to be the one responsible for hurting your own brother?  
  
Bo: I think we already have.   
  
And with that he left her standing alone as she watched the limo drive away.   
  
Nora: Oh Bo, what have I done? I need a cigarette.  
  
After she booked a plane back to Paris, she suddenly remembered Matthew.   
  
Nora: Please Bo. Do right by our son. I have to talk to Clint.  
  
As she was boarding the plane, an envelope arrived at their home back in Paris; Clint was about to open it.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. A will and a way Part 6

A will and a way- Part 6  
  
Nora walked into the apartment in Paris a little too late. From the look on Clint's face it was obvious he had seen the photos.   
  
Clint: Bo's alive huh? When were you going to tell me Nora? [Pause]  
  
Nora: As soon as I got back. You got to believe me Clint; I had to see this with my own eyes. I had to know that this wasn't some crazy prank.   
  
Clint: Ok, that explains the lies. But what about this?   
  
He shoves the photos in her face. She knew she couldn't tell him that nothing happened because he would never believe her. The truth was, after all, that despite what she told him back in Llanview she was still very much in love with him.   
  
Nora: I don't know what to say Clint. I'm sorry.   
  
Clint: Are you still in love with him Nora? Please, I need to know so I can fight it.   
  
Nora: What's to fight Clint? You and I both know that we didn't get married for love.   
  
Clint: You didn't answer my question. Are you still in love with my brother?  
  
Nora (Pausing): You know I am.   
  
Clint: Then stop. Stop this ridiculous scam and go after him. Tell him how you feel Nora. And don't stop until you wear him down. You know what I would give for a second chance with Viki. Take yours with Bo.   
  
Nora: I think I'm the one who needs to be worn down.   
  
Clint: What do you mean?  
  
Nora: I mean that he just told me he loved me.   
  
Clint: Don't tell me you denied it. I saw the pictures Nora. Things looked pretty hot and heavy.   
  
Nora: They were for a while… but we didn't make love Clint. I pulled away.   
  
Clint: Why? Why would you pull away from something you obviously want?   
  
Nora: Because of you. [Pause] Clint, I just couldn't sleep with him while I was still married to you.   
  
Clint: Why not? You've done it before. [Pause] Sorry, that was uncalled for. I just don't get you sometimes.  
  
Nora: Join the club Clint. I don't get me sometimes. [Pause] the bottom line is that I really don't want to be the kind of woman who always cheats on her husbands. I want to find the kind of love where that thought never even crosses my mind. I want the kind of love that I can't live without.   
  
Clint: Well you know as well as I do that there will only be one place you will find that. You love Bo Nora. He's come back from the dead to be with you. If that's not fate then I don't know what is.  
  
Nora: And what if I can't give him what he wants? What if I hurt him again?  
  
Clint: You're not seriously going to let fear stand in the way of true love are you? Go Nora… get on the first flight back to Llanview and don't ever come back.   
  
Nora: What are you saying Clint?  
  
Clint: I'm saying that I want a divorce. I want you to go be with the only man you've ever really loved. If I have to drag you kicking and screaming then you know I will. I want you both to finally be happy.   
  
Nora: If that's what you want…  
  
Clint: It is… now go before I change my mind.   
  
Nora: Thanks Clint. You've been a fantastic husband. Thanks for everything you've done for me.   
  
Clint: Hey, if our hearts weren't already taken then it might have been worked out between us. You're an amazing woman Nora Buchanan. But you belong to my brother. I would never try to get in the way of that. Now go back to your heart.   
  
Nora gives him a kiss on the cheek and turns around before leaving.   
  
Nora: Viki's crazy for choosing Ben over you. You're quite a catch Clint Buchanan. If you ever need anything…  
  
Clint: You'll be the first person I call. I'll have the divorce papers sent over as soon as possible. Give Bo my love will you?  
  
Nora: I sure will.   
  
And with that she left Clint alone with his grief.   
  
Bo walked into Sam's apartment with a few police officers behind him.   
  
Sam: You're alive?   
  
Bo: Sorry to disappoint you.   
  
Sam: Nora's not here if that's who you're looking for. She lives in Paris now.   
  
Bo: Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here. To get OUR son back.   
  
Sam: What are you talking about? Matthew isn't YOURS Bo, he's MINE.  
  
Bo: Not according to the DNA tests I had run. [Pause] you should be ashamed of yourself Sam Rappaport. Using Nora's pain to take her son away from her. Well no more. I have a court order to give Matthew back. If you even attempt to run, you will be carted away to prison without a second thought. Do you really want Matthew to watch that?   
  
Sam: So you figured out my little secret huh? I got to hand it to you. Not that it's going to do you any good. I am NOT giving Matthew back. You'll have to kill me first.   
  
Bo: that can be arranged Rappaport. You really want to take that risk?   
  
There was a brief pause and Bo turned to the cops.  
  
Bo: Cuff him. I've had about enough of his lies. He's obviously not willing to cooperate.   
  
Sam: You're not going to get away with this.  
  
Bo: I just did. I suggest you get a good lawyer. You'll need it.   
  
Sam: Why are you doing this? Do you really hate me that much?  
  
Bo: I don't hate you Sam. I hardly give you a second thought. I'm doing this because you took my son… and you kept him away from his mother. Nobody hurts Nora and gets away with it… at least not while I'm around. Now get him out of my sight before I have the need to rearrange his face. [Pause] oh and Sam… if you ever get the need to contact Nora again, don't. I will break every bone in your body if you EVER touch her again.   
  
Sam said nothing as they read him his rights and dragged him away. Bo wasn't sure what to do now. Matthew probably wouldn't recognize him. Luckily Nora walked in.   
  
Nora: Hey there stranger.   
  
Bo: I thought you left.   
  
Nora: I did. Clint decided he wanted a divorce.   
  
Bo: I'm sorry.   
  
Nora: I'm not. He's right you know?   
  
Bo: How's that?  
  
Nora: My heart really does belong to you.   
  
And with that she pulled him into a passionate kiss.   
  
Nora: I love you Bo Buchanan. I'm tired of running away from that. I hope it's not too late.   
  
Bo: It's never too late Red. I want to be with you so bad I can taste it.   
  
Nora: Can you taste this? [She kisses him]   
  
Bo: I like the taste of your lips on mine you know that?  
  
Nora: Good… cause it's going to happen a lot more from now on. That is… after we go get our son back.   
  
Bo: After you…  
  
Nora and Bo walked away hand in hand, both a little nervous about seeing their son for the first time in seven years.   
  
To Be Continued 


	7. A will and a way part 7

A will and a way- Part 7  
  
Bo and Nora were holding hands the whole way towards Matthew's room; both of their hearts were beating so fast that they were sure they would pass out; but looking at each other was all of the ammunition that they needed. Matthew may not know either one of them very well right now, but he was, after all, THEIR son. After all these years they could finally admit what they always knew in their hearts. That Matthew was theirs- and he was created out of a deep and abiding love that only grew stronger with time.   
  
Now all they had to do was convince Matthew to accept them after so many years apart. They stopped when they finally reached their destination. He would be just over seven now.   
  
Nora: are you ready Bo?  
  
Bo: I'm terrified. You?  
  
Nora: I'm scared to death.   
  
Nora reached out and took Bo's hand as they held on to each other for dear life. This was what they had been waiting for since the moment they first laid eyes on each other all those years ago. And it wouldn't be love if it didn't terrify them so much. This was something they had learned during the years of their marriage. Now they had to apply it to their son.   
  
Slowly they walked towards the boy who was sitting at the desk playing a game on the computer. It was the moment of truth; a moment that rendered them both speechless. When he turned around, they weren't sure what to expect.   
  
Matthew: Mommy…  
  
Nora (tears in her eyes): Oh Matthew. I've missed you so much.   
  
Matthew: But… But I don't understand. I thought you were dead. How can you be here?  
  
Nora: Is that what he told you? [Pause]   
  
Matthew: why didn't you come for me sooner mommy? Don't you love me?  
  
The tears filled her eyes as she struggled to regain her composure. Bo knew she had to have this moment on her own and simply watched in wonder as she explained the circumstances that had kept them apart for so long. They could only hope he'd understand.   
  
Nora: There was never a moment when I didn't love you baby. I thought of nothing else for seven years. I spent years wondering if you were ok. I even tried to contact you. But I couldn't come back for you until now.   
  
Matthew: Why?  
  
Nora: Because if I had, I would of wound up in prison. I would have risked it for a chance to see you but I couldn't do that to you. I didn't want you to have to watch me taken away… and even more than that was the fact that I didn't want you to be put in the position of having to choose between Sam and me. That wouldn't be fair to you.   
  
Matthew: why would I have to? I don't understand any of this.  
  
Nora: I know you don't. And I would give anything to be able to spare you this kind of heartache. But you need to know what kind of man Sam is. And believe me baby; you're not going to like it. Do you think you can handle the truth? Do you want to know?  
  
Matthew (Taking a deep breath): Yeah.   
  
Nora: Ok, that's what I thought. [Pause] Honey, the reason I couldn't see you was because I lost custody of you. Sam took me to court and basically proved that I was a bad mother. I tried to see you, I even tried to send you letters and gifts, but Sam had me arrested for my efforts. Eventually I had to leave.   
  
When she turned around she was heartbroken to see the tears in his eyes.   
  
Nora: Oh Matthew, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to have to tell you this. But I don't want you to think that I don't love you. I loved you so much that I gave you up. I'm surprised you even remember me. You were only 2 or 3 when I left.   
  
Matthew: How could I forget you? You're my mom.   
  
And without saying another word Matthew rose from his chair and threw himself into her arms.   
  
Matthew: I Love you so much Mommy. I thought I'd never see you again.   
  
Nora: Me too baby. Me too.   
  
Matthew: Where's dad now? I want to talk to him.   
  
Nora (Pausing): you can't.   
  
Matthew: Why?   
  
Nora: Because he's not your dad. And he's in jail.   
  
To Be Continued. 


	8. A will and a way Part 8

A will and a way- part 8  
  
Matthew looked at his mother, more confused than ever, and he had to force himself not to just break down. Nora could see the pain in her son's eyes and she wondered whether she had made a mistake by approaching the topic. Still, she couldn't rob Bo of any more time with his son. They all needed to know the truth so they could deal with it.   
  
Matthew: What do you mean he's not my dad?  
  
Nora(Taking a deep breath): Sit down sweetie. I think it's time we told you the truth.   
  
Bo joined Nora and Matthew as they sat on the bed together.   
  
Nora: A long time ago, before you were born, I was married to this man sitting next to us here.   
  
Matthew: Is that why you were always crying when you were with dad?  
  
Nora: What do you mean? How could you possibly know something like that. You were practically a baby when we were involved.  
  
Matthew: I know... but I've heard stories. A lot of them. is it true?  
  
Nora: Well... yeah. But we'll get into that later. Right now Bo and I need to talk to you about something else.   
  
Matthew: Ok.  
  
Nora: For a long time we thought that Sam was your father... and I really did try to do the best I could with that. I wanted you to have a good life Matthew. I thought I was chosing a good man to be your father... But I was dead wrong.   
  
Matthew: What do you mean?  
  
Nora: I mean that Sam never could have been your father. He was infertile... ( she turns to Bo) Maybe you could explain this part Bo.   
  
Bo: Gee thanks... ( He turns to matthew) uh, what that means Matt is that Sam was unable to have any more children.   
  
Matthew: Why not? He had Will and Jen?  
  
Bo: Yeah I know. But when you get older, sometimes you lose the ability to do things you could do when you were younger.  
  
Matthew: Like riding a bike?  
  
Bo(Pausing): Yeah, that's a good example. When you reach a certain age, things like riding a bike become impossible. That's what it was like for Sam. Is this making any sense?  
  
Matthew: Yeah, I think so.  
  
Bo: Good. You want to continue Nora?   
  
Nora: Well your doing such a good job... (When he shoots her a glare she decides to help him out a little) Ok, Ok. (Pause) Matthew, Sam lied to us for years. He made us think he was your father when in fact he wasn't... Bo was.   
  
Matthew(To Bo): You're my father?   
  
Bo: Apparently. How do you feel about that?  
  
Matthew(Thinking about it): I think it's cool.   
  
Bo: Well that's a releif.   
  
They hug.   
  
Matthew: Does this mean we can be a real family now?  
  
Nora: What do you mean? We are a real family Matthew. There are all kinds of families.  
  
Matthew: But I want us to be together forever mom...   
  
Bo(To Nora): Smart kid we have there Red...  
  
Nora: Yeah... He's just like his father.   
  
Bo: Is that a bad thing?  
  
Nora: No... I fell in love with YOU rememeber? I think it's a good thing that he's just like his daddy.   
  
Matthew: So can we?  
  
Nora: We'll see Matthew. Right now I just want to get you out of here. I don't want to live anywhere Sam lived.   
  
Matthew: Where are we going?  
  
Nora(To Bo): You got any bright ideas?  
  
Bo: Well since neither of us has a home right now, I suggest we start looking.  
  
Nora: Point taken... but what about Now?  
  
Bo: I think it's time I faced my family. I'm sure we could stay there for the night.  
  
Nora: At Asa's?  
  
Bo: You got a better idea?  
  
Nora: Not really.   
  
Bo: Ok, so lets go?   
  
Nora: Not yet. ( To Matthew) stay here Matthew, I need to talk to your father alone.   
  
Matthew: Ok..  
  
Nora led Bo by the hand and into the closet.   
  
Bo: Nora, what are we doing in here? I thought you wanted to talk?  
  
Nora(Smiling at him): Did you REALLY think I was going to tell our son that I wanted to make out with you?  
  
Bo: Is that what we're doing?  
  
Nora(Pulling him into her arms): Would you just shut up for a second?   
  
They start to kiss passionately  
  
Nora: I just want you to know that I'm completely yours...   
  
Bo: Do you have any idea how good you feel in my arms right now?  
  
Nora( kissing him again): You feel like heaven to me Bo. I want to make love to you so bad I can taste it.   
  
Bo: You do huh?  
  
Nora(Pulling him closer as she kisses him): More than anything else in the world. (She kisses him again) I want you to know that we both want the same thing here. I have no more doubts or reservations. I want to be with you tonight Bo. Is that still a possibility?   
  
Bo( pulling her into an extremely passionate kiss): I would make love to you right here if I thought it was a possibility...   
  
Nora: So? What about tonight?  
  
Bo: How about we let Matthew spend the night at his grandparents... once we tell Asa, I'm sure he'll be only too happy to oblige...  
  
Nora: Yeah... especially when we tell him we're in love...  
  
Bo(Smiling): Oh Nora, you just made me the happiest man in the world right now.   
  
Nora: I did?  
  
Bo: Yeah, you just said you loved me. I think that has got to be the sweetest sound I've ever heard. I love you so much Red. (They kiss)   
  
Nora: I love you too Bo. It's time I stopped running away from what's real. This( kissing him again) This has got to be the truest thing I've ever known. I'm so in love with you that I can't even see straight. There, I said it. And I'll scream it from the top of my lungs if you want. I love you Bo Buchanan. And I want to be with you forever... Just as soon as my divorce goes through.   
  
Bo: Until then... (He kisses her) I think I'll have to settle for moments like this. I am always the happiest in your arms. But are you sure? The last time we talked, you said you wanted to wait until your divorce was final.   
  
Nora: I know what I said... But since when have I ever been so dam logical. Right now, all I know is how I feel. And I can't wait any longer to have your arms around me. I want to be with you Bo... tonight.   
  
Bo: Then we'll find a way to make it happen... ( He pulls her into his arms one more time where they enjoy a few stolen kisses)   
  
Nora: I guess we better get going before Matthew realizes were not here...   
  
Bo: Yeah, I guess.   
  
They kiss one more time before leaving. After gathering up Matthew, they all leave hand in hand. This was definitly going to be a night to remember.   
  
TBC 


	9. A Will And A Way Final Chapter

A will and a way- Final Chapter  
  
the only sound you could hear the minute they stepped inside Asa's mansion was the peircing sound of silence. Clint was doing his best not to look at Nora, Asa was still in shock as he looked at his son, Renee was trying her best not to cry, and Nigel was just trying to keep the peace in this crazy household. Though nobody said a word at first, Nora turned to Matthew and told him to go upstairs while they settled this. The boy who might have put up a fight in the past, was so relieved to have his mother back that he simply did as he was told without saying another word. Bo was so nervous that he didn't know what to do first; Nora took his hand and led him towards his family for the first time since the train wreck. When Asa blinked his eyes she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Nora: It's ok Asa. You're not hallucinating.   
  
Asa: You mean...   
  
Nora: That's right. Your son is alive. He's standing right in front of you right now... and you know what? He's scared to death because he dosn't know how this is going to play out. He's afraid that none of you will accept him back into the family once you know the truth. So go ahead Asa... Show your son what your made of. Show him how much you missed him. Believe me, it won't make you a weaker person. It will only make you stronger.   
  
Asa: I don't believe it... You're really here.   
  
Bo: Yeah, Pa. I am.   
  
Asa: Well come here boy. Give your old man a hug.   
  
( They hug)  
  
Asa: Nora's right you know. I did miss you. It's a terrible thing to go through when you outlive your kid.   
  
Bo: I know. (Pause) That's why I had to come back. I hated what you were going through. All of you. But I had to stay away. I had no other choice.   
  
Renee: What are you talking about darling? Are you saying you faked your own death?  
  
Bo(Shaking his head): I'm sorry ok? I wish I could have done what I had to do some other way. But this was it. This was the only way to guarentee that nobody got hurt.   
  
Nora: Bo, what are you talking about? I don't understand.  
  
Bo: I stayed away to protect you Nora. I couldn't put you in the line of fire because of my foolish choices. I would have given my life to protect you and in that instant I guess that's what I did. You see Nora, when i pushed you out of the way of that coat rack, it wasn't only to protect you then, it was to protect you in the bigger picture as well.   
  
Nora: Your loosing me. what exactly are you talking about?  
  
Bo: You remember when I told you about that inn I spent the night at a while back?  
  
Nora: Yeah... What's that got to do with anything?  
  
Bo: Nora, I had an affair with someone that night. I didn't know that she was married, but when her husband found out, well let's just say he vowed revenge. He said he was going to take something that belonged to me like I had done to him.   
  
Nora: But... But why would he go after me? We're not even married anymore.   
  
Renee: But the feelings are still there,aren't they Bo?  
  
Bo: She's right Nora. Somehow, Collin figured out that you owned my heart and soul... and he would have done anything to get you for that very reason... well, I wasn't going to give him the chance Red. I had to find a way to stop him.   
  
Nora: So, the train crash...  
  
Bo: wasn't an accident. Collin planned it... thought over every last detail... except he didn't count on me switching places with you... He didn't count on the fact that I would figure it out before you got hurt. And he certainly didn't expect to get caught in the very crash he planned. You see Nora, he was going to take you that night. an eye for an eye he called it. But things didn't exactly go as planned.   
  
Nora: Yes I remember. I was supposed to be pinned beneath that coat rack... instead you pushed me out of the way... I was thrown from the wreckage just in time to see you go up in flames. But I don't remember seeing anyone that night that looked suspicious. How could you have known?  
  
Bo: Because I was watching him for a long time. I knew his M.O. This was classic Collin.   
  
Asa: This guy sounds like a lunatic. I hope you took care of him son?  
  
Bo: Eventually I did... But I did it legally. He should be somewhere right now rotting away in prison. all these years I was away from you... well it wasn't entirely my fault I couldn't get back to you.   
  
Nora: He kidnapped you?  
  
Bo: For a while... yes. But I got away. I went to the cops and told them everything. They caught him just as he was trying to leave the country. After that I had to go undercover in order to see if his wife knew anything. Nora, You have to believe me... I wanted to get back to you right then. But I was afraid you were still in danger.   
  
Nora( afraid to look at him): Did you sleep with her? Just answer me this one thing Bo? Did you take her to bed in order to get information out of her?  
  
Bo( taking her face in his hands): No. No I didn't Red. I thought about it once or twice. The people I was working with wondered why I didn't. But I couldn't go through with it in the end.   
  
Nora: Why?  
  
Bo: Because every time I got close I kept seeing your face. It was then that I realized I was still in love with you.   
  
Nora: So what did you do?   
  
Bo: I took a big risk... one that under ordinary circumstances probabably would have been a mistake. I told her I was in love with you.   
  
Nora: And what did she do?  
  
Bo: She cracked. She admited that she knew about Collin's plans. They busted her for obstuction of justice and that's when I sent you the telegram.   
  
Nora: Oh God, I'm so sorry... ( She hugged him) Are you really ok Bo? After all this time are you really ok?  
  
Bo: I am now. ( Pause) Pa, look, I know this is kind of sudden, but Nora and I were kind of wondering if we could stay here for a while... at least until we can find our own place.   
  
Asa: Well you know your always welcome but...  
  
Nora: You don't have to ask Asa... you were right. We're getting back together.   
  
Asa: Oh thank the heavens.   
  
They hug.  
  
Bo: There's more you know?  
  
Asa: there is?   
  
Nora: Yes. You see Asa, that little boy upstairs is your grandson. He's Bo's son.   
  
Asa: What? How?  
  
Nora: To put it mildly... Sam lied. He's in prison right now so don't worry about that. I just can't stay in a place that's tarnished by his lies.   
  
Asa: Of course not.   
  
Bo: We want to go out tonight... would you and Renee be interested in watching him?   
  
Asa: Really?   
  
Nora: Really...  
  
Asa: Thank you so much. we would be honored.   
  
Asa goes upstairs with Bo as Nora excuses herself to talk to Clint.   
  
Clint: I have something for you Nora.  
  
He hands her a document.   
  
Nora: Oh my God... It's the anullment papers. How did you get them so fast?  
  
Clint: Nora, I knew you'd want a seperation as soon as possible. You've got the man you love back. we could have gotten a divorce, but that would have taken longer. Since we never slept together, we still have the option for an anullment. I hope you'll take this in good faith. I really want you to be happy Nora. Don't screw this up again by not trusting him.   
  
Nora: I won't. ( She hugs him) Do me a favor ok? Don't sit on your pride for too long. Go after Viki. You know it's been about a year since Ben died... She just might be ready to move on. Who better than her best friend.   
  
Clint: I'll keep that in mind.   
  
Nora: You do that.   
  
She kissed his cheek and ran into Bo's arms as they left the house a couple minutes later. She laid her head on his shoulder as the Limo took them to their destination.   
  
Nora: where are we Bo?  
  
Bo: Oh come on... don't tell me you don't recognize it? Magic has happened here.   
  
Nora: Magic huh? What about all the bad stuff? Murder has happened here too.   
  
Bo: But none of that matters anymore Nora. We got past all that. Everything we ever were happened in this place. We played poker here... we danced under the stars... we made love all night long in just about every room in this lodge... we took long leisurely walks on this property... Nora, don't you rember how we fell in love in this place?  
  
Nora(Leaning in to give him a kiss): Of course I remember it. I remember thinking that you were just about the handsomest thing on two legs that I had ever seen. I was so nervous when I was around you Bo. I wanted you so bad and I was afraid you'd never want me.   
  
Bo: Because I was still hung up on Sarah right?  
  
Nora: yes... and it killed me to think you'd rather be stuck on a dream you'd never have than ever have the real thing. I was standing right in front of you Bo and you didn't even see it. I saw my future in your eyes and you were so afraid to look back. I didn't think you'd ever SEE me.   
  
Bo: I see you now Nora. And what I see is amazing.   
  
Nora: Really? What do you see? tell me?  
  
Bo: I see a beautiful woman who just caught me totally off guard. You see Red, from the minute you blew into my life, you made me see things about my life that I never would of experienced if you hadn't opened my eyes. You made me see the beauty of romance and taught me to see the finer things in life. I never used to enjoy the feeling I get when I'm dancing until I felt it with you. With you I feel like I could move mountains. Every day is an adventure that I want to experience over and over again. You've made me come alive Nora. That's what I see. Because I may have been breathing in this world, I may have been surviving... but I was never alive until you.   
  
Nora: I feel the exactly the same way. ( They kiss) You are the air I breathe Bo Buchanan. Before I met you I was just going through the motions. I was living my life the way I thought I was supposed to, without really knowing what I was missing. But when I look back now I realize that it wasn't really living. It was surviving. When I'm in your arms, that's... that's what it feels like to be alive. You make me feel alive Bo. You make me whole. As long as I'm with you I know I'll never want for anything. You give me exactly what I need. You give me the love and security of a home. You amke me feel like the most desireable woman on the plannet.  
  
Bo: that's because you are. Nora, to me, you're the only woman I see. Your beautiful, your sexy... and your all that I wamt.   
  
Nora: Good.   
  
She took his hand and led him inside. they were kissing more passionately by the time they made it to the stairs. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. After he laid her on the bed, she looked into his eyes before kissing him again.   
  
Nora: I love you Bo Buchanan. You are my past, my present and my future. If we go down this road again, there will be no end and no beginning. We are as timeless as we allow ourselves to be. Will you be my forever again?   
  
Bo: I pledge my heart and soul to you tonight Nora. I want to grow old with you by my side. I want to watch our son grow up together. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night and wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life. You and me are as timeless as the stars in the sky. When I look into your eyes I see the woman who makes me a better man. and I want to be worthy of that love. I can't promise to never hurt you again. Nobody can make that promise honestly. But I will promise to do everything I can not to hurt you knowingly in any way ever again. Yes Nora, I'll be your forever. Will you be mine.   
  
Nora: I don't think I ever left. Of course I'll be your forever. It's about time we finally got it right.   
  
Bo: Yeah, I guess it is. ( They kiss) Lord knows we work a lot better together than we ever did apart.   
  
Nora : I want to be with you Bo. Are you going to make love to me or what?  
  
Bo: I was getting to that...  
  
and without saying another word the reunited couple finally gave in to their feelings by making love until the wee hours of the morning. They fell asleep in each other's arms and when the woke the next morning they picked up their son to go house hunting. It took weeks before they finally found the one they wanted, but once they did it was fate. a couple months later they were wed in a small private ceremony with family and friends. a couple months after that, As Clint and Viki were renewing their vows, Nora told Bo that she was pregnant again. They asked the bride and groom to be Godparents to their next child, and of course, all was finally right with the world. Nora and Bo soon welcomed little Angel into the world with only a few complications.   
  
The End 


End file.
